The invention relates to a method and a device for protecting data communication traffic through a communication link between a first communication station and a second communication station, in which the data is dispatched according to a data protocol from the second communication station to the first communication station, comprising the steps of (i) receiving the data from the second communication station in a data communication protection device and (ii) comparing the data protocol of the data with at least one standardised protocol in the data communication protection device. In particular, data communication links are protected which can be seized by third parties by means of public and/or private data and telecommunication infrastructure.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to a data communication protection device arranged for protecting data communication traffic between a first communication station and a second communication station, data being dispatched according to a data protocol from the second communication station to the first communication station, the data communication protection device comprising memory means for storing data characteristics of at least one standardised protocol, the data communication protection device further being arranged for comparing the data protocol of the data with the at least one standardised protocol.